As long as you love me
by XOXO-omgpuppylove-XOXO
Summary: one-shot inukag The famous singer Inuyasha angeres his mate Kagome what happenes when she leaves him what does he do to get her back song- fic i suck at summeries just read and review :)


**Hi guy's I'm back umm I've been a little busy with school and my favorite uncle (Joseph Waters) just died so I'm going through a pretty hard time. Anyway, funny story how I came up with this one, I was babysitting my niece and she was listening to her Justin Bieber CD in the car and when the song as long as you love me came on in popped a story in to my head so here I am now putting all the bits and pieces together. **

**One-Shot**

**Rated M for swearing and a possible lemon **** (My first one yaaay)**

**I do not own Inuyasha or "As long as you love me" by Justin Bieber**

**Song Fic**

**Summary: Kagome is mated to the famous Inuyasha Takahashi lead singer of his band what happens when she leaves him out of anger**

**Another thing, I pinky promise to update my other story, as I said before, I've been very busy.**

**OH, another thing HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**

**Pairings: InuyashaXKagome only one paring this time. **

**Well on with the story.**

**As Long As You Love Me**

_**With Kagome**_

"I just don't get it Sango." the midnight haired beauty spoke to her best friend as her beautiful green eyes sparkled with tears on the girls lap. Sango was currently running her fingers through her sister like best friends hair on her sofa her head was tucked neatly onto her hand on her lap. Her chocolate eyes held nothing but worry for her broken down friend.

"OH, Kagome it's going to be OK but you have to stop crying you'll make yourself sick." The brunette named Rin spoke softly from her spot on the floor in front of the broken girl.

Kagome merely closed her watery eyes from her other best friends worried gaze. Her Red Crescent moon mate mark burned against her neck. It burned for him for his love for his touch for him to be near. A low, depressed moan escaped her friends through as she let the tears fall from her closed lids.

_**With Inuyasha**_

His mate mark burned as he felt the pain of his mates tears. He saw the Bartender slide him a drink. He looked up at him in confusion. "Trust me dude you need this I can see it all over your face." Bankotsu, the bartender, said as he proceeded to lean over against the bar on his arms. "C'mon man" Miroku said as his deep purple eyes roamed over his friends, hunched over and broken, form. His hand clapped him on the back "Kagome'll come around she's your mate she can't stay mad at you forever." Inuyasha slammed the now empty glass down on the bar in anger "You don't understand" he said glaring at Miroku his golden eyes were rimmed with red his demon going crazy without the feel of his mate. 'She's been gone for 3 weeks now; I miss her so much I just need her to come home.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Little brother, I understand how you feel about your mate being gone it's an unbearable thing for demons, even half, but you half to push that to the side for now our concert is in a week and we haven't practiced anything in three so you need to forget about her at least until after the concert then you can sulk and wallow in your own self-pity all you want." Sheshomaru spoke to his little brother. He cared about him, yes, but him losing his job would only make matters worse.

"Is that the only fucking thing you care about how the fuck would you feel if your precious Rin left you huh asshole answer me that question." Inuyasha yelled in anger before storming away from his friend and his brother. Once in his car a light bulb went off in his head, and a smile spread across his face, 'I hope this works' he thought.

He whipped out his blackberry from his pocket and texted Sheshomaru:

**ME:** Practice tomorrow 6:00 AM, sharp, to 8:00 PM all new song for concert on 1/13/2013 BE THERE ON TIME!

**Lord Fluffy: **Alright damn, don't get you panties in a wad!

**ME: **Please tell Miroku I mean he is right next to you.

**Lord Fluffy: **Will do.

Inuyasha leaned back against his car seat in deep thought he closed his eyes and thought about what got him into this mess.

_**Flashback**_

_Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the restaurant hand in hand. "Welcome to Shikon" The over excited waitress said as she approached their table "My name is Suki and I'll be your waitress today can I start you off with some drinks?" she said with a flirtatious smile toward Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Umm, yes a bottle of champagne will do." He said looking away from the waitress to Kagome for conformation. She nodded in approval and looked up at the waitress with a challenging smile "Yes, champagne will do just fine." The waitress smiled back at her tilted her head and turned away from the table to get there drinks._

_Kagome smiled triumphantly and looked back at Inuyasha who had a playful smirk upon his beautiful face. "What?" She said looking as innocent as ever. "No one's going to take me from you Kagome no need to get all mean." He told her sending her a flirtatious smile. She giggled inside 'what possessed me to fall in love with a man like him I have no idea and I honestly don't care' Kagome thought happily. They sat for a while and talked about little things before the champagne came they ordered their food and continued their mindless talk. Once the food came and they ate their food before Kagome excused herself to the bathroom._

"_Be right back I gotta' visit the ladies room." She said rising and walking to the restroom._

_Inuyasha went to pull out his wallet to pay for the meal when someone leaned over his table. There stood the woman who Kagome hated, Kikyo. __**(A/N: HEHEHE you thought it was Suki didn't you)**_

"_Hey yashi-bear I've missed you so much she said leaning over the table her double d's pushing together as she did. "HI, Kikyo" Inuyasha said turning to exit the booth "Bye, Kikyo" When his legs came from under the table she straddled his waist and kissed him. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyos arms in an attempt to push her away. Then that's when he saw Kagome standing by the bathroom door in shock._

_From her point of view it looked like Inuyasha was holding Kikyos arms in a passionate kiss her arms were wound around his neck her breast were pushed firmly against his chest her hips mildly gyrating against his from there the tears fell and she ran straight out of the restaurant._

_Inuyasha, with the help of 4 other people, pried Kikyo off him and ran outside to find his mate he drove for hours looking for her he hadn't even caught her scent. Figuring she went home he made his lonely drive home. When he got there, there was no sign of her she hadn't been there cense they left he could tell by the way her scent was fading. Kagome was gone._

_**Flashback ends**_

_**One week later (day of concert)**_

_**With Kagome**_

She had no idea why she let Rin and Sango talk her into going to Inuyasha's Concert but she did '_I hope he doesn't see me_' Kagome thought as she pulled out her outfit for the night. She wore a white leotard with a black fitted leather jacket zipped up right below her 36d breast she wore a black leather skirt with a silver chain around it and long black leather boots that stopped just below her knees. She threw a silver chain with a K on it around her neck before sitting down at Sango's vanity to do her make-up she didn't do much, she really didn't need much, she put black eyeliner on her lower lid to make her green eyes pop and white eye shadow to her eye blended with grey to make the white stand out more she applied pink lip-gloss. She heard Sango honk her horn she hurried around the corner hallway and out the door into Sango's Jag and off to the concert they went.

_**At the concert**_

Sango had got them awesome seats they were on the end of the second row close enough to see but to not be seen Kagome was next to the wall, on the right of her was Rin, and on the right of her was Sango. Rin reached over and squeezed Kagome's had as a form of comfort. Kagome smiled at her and looked up at the stage as the lights dimmed.

**As long as you love me**

Inuyasha sang an orange spotlight came up on the keyboard player Shippou.

**As long as you love me**

Inuyasha sang again and a purple spotlight came up on their drummer Miroku

**As long as you love me**

Inuyasha sang for a third time a white spotlight came up on their lead guitarist Sheshomaru

**We're under pressure,**

Inuyasha started the song a red spotlight coming up on him he scanned the crowd looking for his mate he saw her he smirked as he saw Sango wink at him.

**Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in**

He sung as he started to dance

**Keep it together**

Inuyasha sung popping out his chest to the beat then sliding backwards making every girl in the room scream.

**Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning**

Inuyasha sung continuing the routine trying to ignore the aching in his mate mark because she was so close but so far.

**But hey now, you know, girl,**

**We both know it's a cruel world**

**But I will take my chances**

Inuyasha leaned down towards the edge of the stage but not too far shaking his head as he went as if he was in pain.

**As long as you love me**

**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

Inuyasha sung snapping his head toward Kagome beckoning her mark to make her look at him.

**As long as you love me**

**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

He continued to sing holding her eye contact pouring his heart into his eyes and into her mark.

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

Inuyasha sung finally breaking eye contact with her and starching out his arms before bringing them into fist down his body **(A/N: lol when and if you leave a review tell me whether or not you understood what I was trying to make him do.)**

**I'll be your soldier,**

**Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl**

Inuyasha said getting into a fighting stance and punching as if he was punching a boxing bag.

**I'll be your Hova**

**You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl**

He sung smirking knowing that was Kagome's favorite singing group.

**So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly**

**Just take my hand**

He sung outstretching his hand to her, even though she couldn't reach it, before quickly retracting it.

**As long as you love me**

**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me**

**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

Inuyasha sung repeating the same actions from before making Kagome's stomach turn into jelly.

**Yo, B-I-G**

**I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah**

**Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,**

**I'll beat you there**

**Girl you know I got you**

**Us trust...**

**A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'**

**Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do**

**Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)**

**Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)**

**Cameras point and shoot (shoot)**

**Ask me what my best side is, I stand back and point at you**

**You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,**

**But the grass aint always greener on the other side,**

**It's green where you water it**

**So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,**

**But I'd rather work on this with you**

**an to go ahead and start with someone new**

**As long as you love me**

Sheshomaru rapped into his mike while Inuyasha continued his dance routine

**As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)**

**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me**

**I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

Inuyasha sang as he began to walk off the stage and down the aisle to were Kagome was sitting from there he pulled her crying form into his arms, making all the girls in the room want to kill her.

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

Inuyasha sang into Kagome's neck his face mick keeping it amplified and non-muffled.

**As long as you love, love, love, love me**

**As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)**

**As long as you love, love, love, love me**

**As long as you love, love, love, love me**

**As long as you love me**

Inuyasha sung before the music broke and he pulled Kagome into a Passionate kiss that left her panting, he broke the kiss and sang….

**As long as you love me **

**AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME (PART 2)**

Rin and Sango pulled Kagome back stage to see there men after the concert.

Rin ran into Sheshomaru's arms planting a full kiss on his lips slightly catching him off guard. He would never understand why his mate was always so excited to see him but he hid his smile keeping his stock expression when their lips departed.

Miroku ran and picked up Sango twirling her in a circle making her let a cry of excitement and surprise before planting a full kiss on his lips. His 'cursed hand' traveled from her waist to her bottom giving it a firm squeeze. Subsequently, he got a hard slap to the face, a blushing Sango, and a red hand print on his face.

Kagome smiled at her friend's happiness fiddling with her chain in embarrassment. Her mate mark burned there was no sign of him anywhere. She missed him desperately. Kagome walked silently into the hallway intent on going to the bathroom. Soon two pairs of arms were wrapped around her mouth and waist. Kagome started to let out a scream but couldn't as she was pushed harshly against the wall and a pair of familiar lips came against hers.

_**Lemon starts (if you do not wish do red keep scrolling until you see (lemon ends))**_

Kagome moaned as she wrapped her arms around her mate's neck. His hands traveled down her body to her firm bottom to give it a soft smack before pulling her legs to wrap around his waist. "Kami, I missed you kagome" Inuyasha groaned into Kagome's ear as he softly nibbled on her ear lobe.

Kagome soon came to her senses 'TELL HIM TO STOP KAGOME HE WAS WITH KIK- OH MY KAMIS THAT FEELS SO GOOD' kagome screamed in her mind as Inuyasha pulled a pink nipple into his mouth. "Ahh" Kagome moaned 'when did he get my leotard off' Kagome looked down to see her jacket discarded and the top of her tight leotard pooled at her waist. 'You will only think of me right now mate' Inuyasha hissed in her mind while switching to the mounds twin and reaching up to give the other one the some attention. Kagome moaned her hands tangling in his silver hair.

Inuyasha gripped Kagome's thighs tightly as he quickly hosted her up on his shoulders. He brought one clawed hand up to slice the crotch of her leotard and panties her skirt was bunched up around her waist. Inuyasha flicked his tong out to taste her as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Kami he missed that taste. "AHHH" Kagome cried out as he sucked the pink bud into his mouth. Her essence dripped onto his tongue but he wanted more. Inuyasha slid his tongue into her tight walls reveling in her taste.

"Inu-Inuyasha" Kagome moaned gripping her mate's hair being mindful of his ears.

And with a nip of his teeth to her clit the dams broke.

Inuyasha let Kagome slide down his body until she was standing on shaky legs. She laid her head against his chest knowing she would have to stand on the tips of her toes to reach his Shoulder. Kagome slumped against him but her eyes widened in shock with Inuyasha's next words. "I'm not done with you yet koi this was only the beginning." He stated normally Inuyasha would wait until she recovered but not today he had waited too long.

Entirely too long.

Inuyasha's hand slipped down to caress her folds as he slipped two digits inside of her before pulling out and lightly rubbing her clit with his fingers. Kagome was shaking with pleasure as she whimpered at the loss of his fingers.

"Tell me what you want koi." Inuyasha said lightly probing her entrance with the tips of his fingers

"You Inuyasha" she panted "I want you inside me please koi"

Inuyasha smirked as he grasped one of Kagome's legs and pinned it to her shoulder before swiftly entering her. Kagome cried out as Inuyasha gave her no break he pounded relentlessly into her. "Say it Kagome" Inuyasha said "cry it to the world who's fucking you right now. Who do you love? Who's the only one who can touch you like this? SAY IT KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled out as he stared into her beautiful green eyes.

"You Inuyahhhh" she moaned

"Louder" he growled

"You Inuyasha" she said in between pants

"LOUDER" Inuyasha said trusting his hips as fast as he could

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed as she came

"Grrrrrrrrrrr" Inuyasha growled as he came releasing his seed into her womb.

_**Lemon ends**_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said while her finger traced lazy circles on his chest "Yes Koi" Inuyasha responded placing a kiss to the crown of her sweaty forehead. "I forgive you"

_**As Long as you love me (part 3)**_

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaa" Kagome sang as she pranced happily into the living room, were all their friends sat watching avatar **(the cartoon lol),** something white in the palm of her hands.

"Yes koi Inuyasha said his white pointed ears swiveling in her direction his golden orbs never leaving the screen. "What do you need?"

"IM PREGNANT!" Kagome said happily throwing the pregnancy test in the air it landing promptly in Inuyasha's lap the pink showing clearly from the oval on the white stick.

CRASH!

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said stopping her happy dance to shake her head at her passed out mate.

289 days later little Inume Takahashi was born at Tokyo central hospital. She was a healthy 6 pounds 2 ounces and 20 inches long. She born with her mother's beautiful green eyes and wavy hair texture and Inuyasha hair color but not texture and his dog ears **(yay you know I couldn't resist.) **

"She's beautiful." Kagome spoke as she held her daughter for the first time "Do you think she will act like me or you" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha with slightly puffy eyes from crying during the birth of their child. "Hopefully you." Sheshomaru said while leaning on the door seal with his arms around Rin's waist.

"I hope she acts like you too Kagome kami knows we can't handle another Inuyasha especially the female version" Sango said from her spot on Miroku's lap.

The group shared a laugh as Inuyasha pouted from his spot beside Kagome's bed before taking his pup out of Kagome's hands and nuzzling his nose to her cheek.

"Do you think we will be good parents? Kagome asked looking up at her mate

"As long as you love me koi of course we will" With that he placed a loving kiss to the crown of her head and smiled down at his daughter. He would stay this happy until the day he died. '_As long as she loves me'_

**Well that's it for this story I hope the lemon wasn't terrible I pinky promise to get onto the next story pronto kk love you leave plenty of review and remember I'm open for suggestions for stories kk loves bye.**


End file.
